1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to removing distortions in a camera image, and more particularly, to removing wobbling caused by a rolling shutter used in a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) sensor of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rolling shutter mode is a method of image acquisition in which each image frame is recorded by scanning across the image frame either vertically or horizontally. In the rolling shutter mode, the readout proceeds row-by-row, sequentially from top to bottom.
In the rolling shutter mode, the top row of pixels is the first one to start collecting the light and is the first one to finish collecting the light. The start and end of the light collection for each following row is slightly delayed, thereby causing distortions such as skew or wobbling.
One approach to removing such distortions caused by a rolling shutter includes calculating a position of a camera in a two- or three-dimensional space for every frame, determining a position of the camera for each scan line by using parameters of a CMOS sensor such as frame rate, readout time, and frame delay time, and correcting the distortions caused by the rolling shutter. However, this method has a drawback in that the CMOS sensor has to be calibrated prior to correction of rolling shutter distortions, and the performance of the correction is affected by accuracy of the calibration of the CMOS sensor.